


Idiot angel.

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthing, Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester/Alpha Gabriel, a/b/o dynamics, for miranda, smut ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Sam wants something permanent with Gabriel but the archangel doesn't think that omega Sam is his mate so he leaves. Three years later and when Gabriel see sam he has a bit of a shock. Maybe its enough to help him get his mate back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirandadittmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandadittmer/gifts).



> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

It had started just one random visit from Gabriel, Dean hadn’t been there and one minute they were snarking at each other and the next they were sweaty and panting, Gabriel sliding into Sam’s slick entrance. Sam had known that Gabriel was an alpha, he tried to avoid the pull his omega senses were annoying him with, but he couldn’t deny that this pint-sized alpha did things to Sam that he couldn’t deny.  
It was just another day, Dean was out next door with his mate Cas, Cas was inhabiting an omega vessel, one that, apparently, suited Dean's senses just fine, it hadn’t taken them long to mate. Sam, however, had held off, know that to Gabriel he was nothing more than a warm wet hole. They were already spread on the bed, Gabriel sliding smoothly into Sam.  
Sam smiled up at Gabriel, he could feel Gabriel sliding in and out slowly, he grinned mischievously up at the angel and gripped tight. It caused the angel to close his eyes and land his head against Sam's sweaty chest. “Saaaaam.”  
He chuckled and eased up a little, it wasn’t long before he could feel Gabriel's knot forming against his rim. Fuck he loved this. As he released his muscles around Gabriel, he felt him give a sharp shove causing to shout out, grateful for the warding he knew Gabriel had put in place, “Fuck Gabriel!”  
“I know kiddo!” Gabriel gave another shove, they hadn’t long since done this, Sam had not long gone through a heat, his body had cried out for Gabriel until he had cried out literally begging Gabriel to come and fuck him. He hated his biology but thanks to having told Dean to stay away he had plenty of time with the archangel. Time he was grateful for. Sam gripped Gabriel's shoulder tight and threw his head back, arching his neck invitingly, knowing even then Gabriel wouldn’t go near his neck in fear of marking him. However, he knew how it looked, and he felt it again when he felt the next shove, all the way back through again when the headboard reverberated off the wall.  
That set the pace, Gabriel never let up until he felt Sam spasm tightly around him, his voice breaking at the last minute into a silent scream. Gabriel followed as Sam's walls clamped tightly around his knot. Linking them together, as together as Sam was sure he was ever going to get until he had to open his mouth.  
Cooling down, still linked with Gabriel Sam had a chance to think, Gabriel had come swopping in on open wings and whisked Sam backwards onto a now plush bed to have his wicked way with him, “Is this going somewhere, Gabe?”  
“What do you mean Sam?” Gabriel's voice wavered in slight fear, but he doubted Sam picked that up with his thoughtful face on. Gabriel stared at Sam, he had been comfortably waiting for his knot to go down so he could leave Sam to do whatever he was doing before, the omega currently attached to him was crafty, he gave him that.  
“I mean where are we going with this, you come in here have me and leave again and I know I can’t tell Dean, but I’d like to, eventually.” Sam wasn’t sure how Gabriel would take this, with the skittish look on the angels face it was clear he had said something wrong. He sighed; he had seen it differently to Gabriel then. He took a deep breath ready for the inevitable answer he knew he was going to get. The same answer he always got; you aren’t the omega for me Sam.  
“It’s fun Sam, but you weren’t meant for me.” As he said that Sam felt him slip-free. And contained a whine, he had given this man his heat, his love, almost his everything just for him to leave, like this. With no goodbyes as he watched Gabriel disappear in front of him. He would have wailed if he didn’t think his brother would hear him next door, because with Gabriel gone, so would any silencing wards he would have put up, so nobody heard them. With a sniffle, he whispered, ‘goodbye Gabriel, I love you.’  
The next morning after little to no sleep Sam was interrupted from researching the next case by his boisterous alpha brother, he did bring coffee and pastries but the very scene of his brother and his omega happy in front of him with no understanding why he would be upset at that hurt him a little. He had an idea that Castiel knew about Gabriel and hadn’t said anything. It was almost instantly confirmed when Cas eased Dean quietly into a chair for breakfast and shook his head at his mate wanting a kiss. The look Sam got from Cas was saddened and almost hurt Sam just as much as Gabriel leaving. Great.  
Sam dived into hunting from there allowing only a few short breaks between cases when either Cas or Dean insisted. It had started with Cas insisting regularly until Dean realized that his brother was repressing something in his work and joined in. Dean asked multiple times and Sam always refused to answer, eventually, Cas had to step in, or the brothers would end up fighting and saying something that wasn’t meant.  
They were on a ghost hunt when Sam first prayed to Gabriel. He didn’t appear, he swore after that he would never try again but he did. Almost every day from then he would update Gabriel on what was going on, what hunts they were doing, where they were going. He knew Gabriel never heard any of them, otherwise, he knew at the very least Gabriel would be there to tell him to stop. He never mentioned anything to either Cas or Dean, but he was sure Cas knew.  
When Sam started getting sick, Dean was positive it had something to do with the reason Sam was so focused on hunting. It took weeks of Sam just saying it was a stomach bug, Sam knew better, he hadn’t had a heat since the one with Gabriel and he was sure that he was pregnant. His sickness was often after he had eaten something heavy and so stuck mostly to salads when he could. But Dean was noticing more and more, he was hungry straight after being sick and snappy, hormonal and with a start Dean realized something, “Sam when was your last heat?”  
Dean didn’t know what he had said but the big tears now rolling down his baby brothers face was enough to make him panic, “Sammy, what’s the matter?”  
That’s about when the blubbering started and Cas, who had just walked into the motel room with dinner, had to jump in, he shooed Dean away with an ‘it’s an omega thing Dean.’ And moved to pull Sam into a cuddle, “have you seen him since Sam?”  
Cas got angry at the small shake of the head, “I prayed, almost every day, Cas, why isn’t he here? Why doesn’t he listen to me? I called too, messaged everything.”  
“It’ll be okay Sam, although if you didn’t know already, I know why you are being sick.”  
“’m pregn’nt.” Came the muffled reply, Cas nodded against Sam's hair and seethed a little more at how his brother could leave his mate in this situation. He felt more than saw Sam's panic given their position, “You can’t tell him, he doesn’t want me, there’s no way he could want my pup either.”  
“He won’t hear it from me, Sam, I promise.” He felt Sam nod, he eased his fingers to Sam’s forehead before muttering, “Do you want me to tell Dean while I put you to sleep for a while?”  
With a small nod, Cas eased Sam into a peaceful, dream-free sleep. Before going to grab his mate he tucked Sam into the bed, making sure the blankets covered him fully, he slipped a hand over Sam's stomach and winced when he realized what he was feeling, twin Nephilims, that could be an issue if Gabriel ever found out.  
Dean took the explanation from Cas just as Cas assumed, he would, slightly angry at the secrets, annoyed at the archangel and sad that Sam thought he could say anything to him. It took some coaxing from Cas, but Dean agreed to talk nicely with Sam about this and made him aware that Sam would want to stop hunting and if that was the case then would he want to stop too? Dean took the time to think it over for once, with Cas, what he knew about classic cars and Sam's technical skills they would be more than able to live comfortably, and it didn’t mean they couldn’t get called out by other hunters if they needed the help. That and he was sure that between him and Sam they could help Bobby with research and fake phone calls. “Okay, but we should move down near Bobby.”  
Sam woke up at that and looked at his brother with slightly wet, wide eyes, Dean winced at the heartbroken face looking back at him. It was too much like when Sam had lost Jess or Madison. “Come on Sam, let’s go home, we need to tell bobby he is going to be a grandad.”  
The drive was quiet, the only stops were for food, and when Sam just couldn’t hold in his lunch any longer. It almost amused Dean at the small roundabout that Sam's food was playing, until he would see his brothers post-puke face, which certainly made it, so he never expressed that amusement.  
The pulled up to Bobby’s scrapyard baby, rolling noisily over the light dirt track, they met Bobby at his front door, Cas and Dean with small smiles on their faces and Sam with a shy sad look. They stepped into the old alpha’s house, as usual, he offered around of beers, to which Sam declined. Bobby shrugged with a curious glance, “What ya doin’ here boy?”  
Dean grinned, “Came to annoy you, old man.”  
The small grin brightened Sam a little and with little prompting launched into the story, “And so here we are, I’m carrying your grandchild, and no one is praying or telling him anything, and no more saying his name! I probably can get away with it, he won’t want to hear from me and will have turned my frequency off as best he can.”  
“Children Sam, you’re having twins.” That caused two bursts of beer across the room and one of juice as there were 3 surprising gasps filling the room. He heard Dean's ‘well shit’ and Bobby’s ‘balls’ but he kept his eyes on Sam as he processed the information.  
“Nephils?” Cas nodded and Sam nodded, at least they would be safe, and archangel Nephilim whilst unheard of would be strong he was sure of that. After Bobby and Dean had calmed down, they outlined their plan to fit back into society. Sam would rig up a new life for each of them, Dean planned on restoring classic cars with Cas. He didn’t know what Sam planned to do but he had a feeling he would do something with computers.  
It took them a few weeks at Bobby’s before they had accumulated enough through not quite legal means to acquire two of the local houses, right next to each other and not too far away from Bobby, one with an extensive garage for Dean so he could set up his restoration project business and one with a good office for Sam's computer repair business. By the time they moved in Sam was starting to show, just a small curve to his once lean frame.  
It took half of Sam's pregnancy before they were comfortable in their new houses. Sam had spent a few of his middle months sorting out the nursery for the kids because he was carrying half-angel babies, he had taken to relying on Cas for checkups rather than a doctor. Cas could see anything they would miss anyway so he wasn’t bothered. By now he couldn’t even see his feet over his belly and was relying a little more on his brother and Cas for help doing simple things. He was reassured regularly that they didn’t mind and preferred if he called on minor things, so they didn’t panic later.  
In his final weeks, round and aching all over Sam was grumpy, like morning-after-no-sleep-with-no-coffee grumpy, which coincidentally was exactly why Sam was so grumpy. The twins had spent the night playing kick the kidney. With no alpha around the pregnancy was taking its toll on Sam, his emotions which wanted an alpha there to help control them were running rampant around his system causing tension with both his brother and Cas. He was fed up and ready for it all to be over.  
He still wasn’t sure whether he was ready for this, but he didn’t really have a choice. Without Gabriel there he had little choice but be ready, he knew he had his brother and Cas, but he also felt that asking for help was grating his pride a little. Hoisting himself out of his chair Sam grunted at a particularly vicious kick to his kidney, planting a hand firmly at the bottom of his belly he almost panicked at the feel of it. His skin was taut over solid muscles a feeling he hadn’t feel for almost nine months and certainly not for this reason with a squeak he called for Cas knowing he would hear him.  
The angel appeared with Dean in tow. They were laden down with towels and blankets knowing exactly why Sam had called for them. Cas bodily moved Sam up the stairs as a contraction hit, “This is going to happen quickly Sam, it isn’t like a normal pregnancy these pups are going to want their way out of there now that they are ready.”  
Sam groaned through another contraction with a nod, Cas managed to get Sam down on a bed and his trousers on the floor nearby before Dean had even made the door. He made a non-committal noise at having to see his baby brother half-naked but then realized that baby number was already crowning, he almost panicked before he remembered the stern talking to Cas had given him early. He wasn’t allowed to panic and yes everything was going to happen exactly how it should.  
Dean dumped the towels and blankets at his brother's next cry and grabbed Sam's hand from the tearing sheet. “You can do this Sammy. Come on baby brother I want to see my niece and nephew.”  
Dean watched Sam tuck in his chin and push when Cas insisted, and it was almost with an audible pop that Cas whipped out baby number one and cleared it up a bit before cutting the cord. “A boy Sam.”  
It was almost a smile before Sam cried out loudly, Cas quickly handed the child to Dean, one arm coming up awkwardly whilst the other was in a Sam-death grip. He couldn’t do much until Sam let go but he precariously balanced the boy in his arm and against a leg as he sat down at an awkward angel so he could see his mate, his brother and the child in one glance around. He watched Cas work diligently around Sam's bent legs, he tried not to thinking too much about the crimson colour coating the sheets and spreading slightly or Sam's thighs, he would know via his bond if anything was truly wrong, he would panic if something was up Dean was sure.  
Another half an hour had baby number two, a girl this time, out into the world. Individually Cas took mental notes of length, weight and grace before wrapping them and placing them with Sam. Dean finally had his hand back as he watched his exhausted brother smile down at the bloody downy heads of his children, “Gabriella Cassandra and Henry Dean. For family, whether they know it or not.”  
Dean smiled when he heard his name, but it was no less bright than the grin that Cas gave Sam at the female twist on his name. it would be a long haul, but Dean knew they would get there.

3 years had passed. Dean had done very well with his restoration, so much so he had to open another garage on site and hire more people because he was very particular he had taken a long time to make a decision but everyone so far had lived up to Dean's almost military-like expectations. Cas mostly helped around heaven and with local small prayers. He enjoyed his life with Dean, so much so he had been considering allowing his omega vessel to fall pregnant.  
Sam had raised his twins well. Gabby and Harry were growing well, they were Nephilim so they grew much faster than regular children, so much so that they had to keep them on the property more often than not but today was such a beautiful day that Sam felt wrong to keep them cooped up. He took the keys to his Landrover Discovery that his brother had restored and strengthened for him and placed his pups into their seats, amidst all the questions and blabbering they managed to drive a short while down the room to a near a lake and playground.  
Getting them out and letting them run off with strict instructions to stay away from the water Sam sat down at a nearby bench to keep an eye on them. Normally a 3-year-old wouldn’t even be close to this, but his twins were mentally much older, they looked a touch older too, so he wasn’t too bothered about leaving them to their own devices.  
He glanced out at the lake with a sigh and then back to his children with another, “Sam?”  
He almost jumped, no one he knew should be here, not even Dean knew about this place so who… it wasn’t until he turned around then he gasped, that voice hadn’t clicked, not until he saw the hazel eyes looking at him curiously. He shook his head stood and stalked off towards his kids. He apologized and herded them towards the car.  
“Sam please stop, wait pups?” Sam didn’t stop and he tried not to acknowledge the slight hurt in Gabriel's voice. Gabriel didn’t have any right to get involved now, what was he even doing here anyway!? he came to a sudden stop one twin in each hand stopped with him sensing quickly that something wasn’t right, and they stayed close to his legs. “Please Sam, talk to me.”  
“Go away Gabriel, when you left you left behind any right to question me.” Sam manoeuvred the kids around Gabriel only to find the angel in his path again. “What do you want Gabriel?”  
“I’m sorry Sam.” Sam audibly scoffed at that before turning around completely away from the car scooping up his pups as he did so and walked angrily away.  
“Castiel, come sort out your brother!” Gabriel heard as he watched Sam walk away. He stared at the pups looking at him over Sam's shoulder, one had long golden hair, her face shaping up to look like Sam's, except Gabriel saw his eyes and chin, he glanced at the boy and saw Sam's hair, Sam's eyes but his face.  
“Wait, Sam! Are they mine?” he called as he chased after Sam, only to be stopped in his tracked by his brother, who stood arms crossed a scowl on his face looking nearly as impassable as any archangel. Gabriel should have been slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of his brother despite the call but the look on Cas' face told Gabriel had been waiting for this, for a while. “Castiel, get out of my way I need to talk to Sam!”  
“You don’t have the right. You ignored all his calls, messages, prayers. You missed the tears the pains, everything for the last 3 years and you want to corner Sam now and order him to tell you what you want to know. You should have thought about that when you left.” At that Cas blinked from in front of Gabriel to Sam's side. He watched Sam nod and then disappear along with the cherry red discover Sam had been heading for.  
Gabriel stood there in shock if what Castiel had implied, they were definitely his children. His pups, which meant they were Nephilim, he wondered why no one had noticed them yet… t didn’t matter, what mattered was that he had children with Sam. Sam his mate, Sam the beautiful, gorgeous omega he had left behind. He had little excuse. He had left thinking that Sam had been meant for another having never felt anything in his grace to tell him that this was his mate. Until he had left. It had taken less than 24 hours for his grace to feel stretched and 2 days for Gabriel to understand why. When he returned to Sam's last known location he had been long gone with no trace, he couldn’t even track his baby brother.  
Sam and Cas landed at Dean and Cas' house with the Land Rover making the drop at Sam’s. Cas led him inside and eased him into a chair, the twins engulfed in his big arms. He didn’t speak just breathed in their clean scents and counted his breath silently. They didn’t ask questions just snuggled closer until Dean came to occupy them for 5 minutes, “What happened Sam?”

“He was just there. Gabby and Henry didn’t know anything, but I think he may have figured it out. I loved him Cas, I still do, I knew then that he was my mate, but he didn’t want me.” Cas nodded, he had to get this sorted, now that Gabriel suspected he would never stop. It was then he felt his brother land outside. He had forgotten to hide his trail. Damn.  
“Apologies Sam, I forgot to hide my trail so he couldn’t follow, he is outside.” Sam swallowed loudly and let Cas help him out the chair. He felt Cas' hand tighten around his bicep and looked down at his fellow omega, “Just try to listen to him Sam, I know what he did, but I think given a chance he might try and fix it. Don’t worry Dean and I will look after the twins.”  
Sam nodded and walked slowly outside, he looked over at the short angel and jerked his head at the well-worn path towards his own house. He didn’t care if Gabriel followed if he didn’t Sam would have his answer. As he reached his own front door, he turned to see that Gabriel was at the bottom of the step blinking slowly at Sam. Sam nodded and entered his house, he pointed at a seat in the living room as he passed and said nothing else. He hoped Gabriel got the point as he went to make coffee.  
When he returned with two mugs in hand, he found Gabriel, whilst not sitting, in the library. He handed a mug to Gabriel and took his usual seat; it faced the big bay window out to the south so Sam could see across the garden. He watched Gabriel hover momentarily before edging into a seat. He didn’t know what to do now that Sam was there, “I am truly sorry Sam, I thought… never mind.”  
Sam watched the archangel turn his head and then bow it down, so he was looking at a small space on the floor to his left. Sam was sure there was nothing interesting in that space, what was interesting was that Gabriel had gone from adamant about talking to him, to clamming up and not saying anything, Sam thought it was about time to prod, “You though what Gabriel? That I didn’t love you? That I wasn’t completely yours, true mate or not? Coz I’ll tell you something, idiot, I was always yours, true mate and everything and when you left, I realized that true mate or not you never wanted me for anything more than a warm body. Not to mention you never replied to anything, calls messages…. Prayer.”  
That got a reaction Sam hadn’t expected. “What prayers?”  
Sam cocked his head, so had gotten the calls and messages, “Sod the prayer Gabriel you couldn’t directly reply to that, why didn’t you ever answer your phone?”  
“Sam, I left it behind, with you.” Sam hadn’t started ringing Gabriel until long after he had left that place. No wonder Gabriel never replied, “I never heard you pray to me.”  
Sam cocked an eyebrow, clearly unsure whether to believe Gabriel or not, “honestly Sam I never heard a single one, I don’t remember actively turning off your prayer channel, but I must have without realising… did you ever try to tell me? Over prayer I mean.”  
Sam hung his head before he shook it, “when I realised, you had long since gone, I had given up ringing and messaging altogether. Cas confirmed it but I knew already, so we moved down here got out of hunting and settled.”  
Sam watched Gabriel’s face, he was sad, he didn’t know what, “Didn’t you ever try to find me?”  
“Of course, I did Sam. It took less than a day for my grace to notice what I had not, you were mine all along and I thought because I never felt my grace respond to you that you weren’t. it took another two days after that for me to come crawling by then…”  
“We were gone.” Gabriel nodded, Sam huffed, this could have all been avoided. Gabriel was such an asshat, luckily for Gabriel Sam was still in love with the stupid angel or this would have a very different ending. “This will take a very long time Gabriel, but you can visit regularly. You will take me on dates and woo me properly like you didn’t last time.”  
“Are they mine Sam?” Sam looked Gabriel in the eye and nodded. Gabriel seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Sam told Gabriel everything that happened from there, it was a long story but by the time bedtime rolled around Gabriel was caught up and feeling incredibly guilty.

Sam was right it would take a long time but he had all the time in the world now to set things right.


	2. happy angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave up trying to get this right, so here it is.

Sam woke groggily and feeling wretched. Sleep had been little to none as Gabriel's arrival had turned Sam's thoughts haywire and topsy turvy. He sighed, dragging a hand down his tired and pale face before pushing his hair up and out of his face. He threw his legs over the side of the bed just as he heard a shout from downstairs.  
He threw on a robe and padded down his hardwood covered stairs, “Morning sunshine, wow you look like its been a rough night.”  
Sam through his brother a bitch face moved passed him to the kitchen and coffee. Dean followed and watched as his brother went through the motions of making them coffee, “Don’t worry about the twins, they were angels last night and Cas is keeping them occupied, I came to see how you are.”  
Dean watched Sam bring him a mug, Sam’s hands were shaking, controllable but Dean could see Sam’s knuckles whiten under the pressure of keeping the mug steady. Dean reached out and encompassed Sam's bigger hands in his own. “Don’t worry Sam, we will figure this out.”  
“What am I supposed to do Dean? He left, or I thought he had, when he came back 2 days later we were gone. He couldn’t find us, and he didn’t know us well enough to know where to look. What if I screwed this up by not waiting?” Dean checked his sigh, he knew Sam would try to lay this on himself eventually, but as far as a big brother was concerned they had done what was needed.  
“Sam, look at me. You have done nothing wrong. Gabriel left you. It doesn’t matter whether he cam back or not, he left you. It shouldn’t have mattered who you belonged to, you wanted him.” Sam nodded and dipped his head back down.  
“What am I supposed to tell the twins, I said…. Oh heavens, I said he could try.” Dean almost smirked, of course, his brother had said that they all knew how much Sam still loved Gabriel, even though Dean was loathed to admit it. “Dates and all Dean, what about the twins?”  
“You explain to the pups what happened, explain what will happen and let them know that it won't change much of anything except if they want they can have the father they have been missing.” Sam looked up shocked at his brother, “They never wanted to ask Sam, Harry asked me why they didn’t have another father. I told him the truth, they already suspected, they suspected what had happened, you have smart pups there Sammy.”  
“Thanks, Dean I suppose I should talk to them.”  
The day went quickly with the twins, Sam explained everything that he knew from both his and Gabriel's side. What the plan was and when he had told them everything that asked no questions and just gave their father the encouragement to do what he wanted. He smiled, bringing them into a big group hug.  
It was only later when they were in their own rooms when Sam told Dean and Castiel that was truly going to give Gabriel a second chance.  
It took a week for Sam to say that to Gabriel, but when he had he was glad, the smile he received in return was bright and hopeful. His eyes lit up with ideas, Sam was completely surprised by the peck on the cheek before Gabriel flounced off with a quick, “I’ll pick you up Friday at 6 pm Sam.”  
That was how it started. The epic love story of Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel spent the next 2 years proving to Sam, Dean and Cas that he could and would be there, for Sam and the twins. It was a long process with its arguments and time apart but he didn’t give up leading to a cosy little wedding when the twins were 8, this came with a mate bond with a small perk of never ageing for Sam. He was married to a trickster archangel after all.  
By the time the twins were 15, Sam was adding another to their little family. By which time Cas and Dean had added 3 to theirs. It was hectic and fun and they loved every second of it.


End file.
